


keys

by Mishap (Samsonet)



Series: Drabble Challenge [11]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Marnie Has A Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsonet/pseuds/Mishap
Summary: “I thought you didn’t want ta be the gym leader. You don’t ha’ ta if you don’t wan’ it. You c’n still take the challenge again next year --”
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Drabble Challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722298
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	keys

Piers is there when his sister loses in the semifinals. He waits in the hallway outside the locker room, prepared for however Marnie’s frustration will manifest.

For some reason, he expects her to cry. He’s not sure why; she hasn’t cried in front of him for years. Would a single loss -- even one like this -- really cause that to change?

Marnie does not cry.

Instead, she walks up to him and holds out her hand. “The keys.”

“What?”

“Yer givin’ me the gym, right? So hand over the keys.”

That _had_ been the plan, but -- “I thought you didn’t want ta be the gym leader. You don’t ha’ ta if you don’t wan’ it. You c’n still take the challenge again next year --”

But Marnie just shakes her head. “No. If I challenge the league again, I’ll only get ta battle Gloria once -- and I might not even make it that far. But the gym leader c’n battle her as often as she wants. So give.”

He can’t argue with that. He digs into his inner jacket pocket, pulling out the old keyring for Spikemuth Stadium.

“Yer really dedicated to yer rival, aren’t ya? Well, she ain’t gonna forget you anytime soon.”

Marnie nods. “I’ll make sure of that.”


End file.
